Benutzer:Qui-Gon-Chris
|HFarbe=D32020 |NFarbe=FFAFAF |SFarbe=FFFFFF |Spezies=Mensch |Geschlecht=männlich |Haare=bräunlich-schwarz |Augen=braun |Größe=167 cm |Merkmale= |Geburt=19.10.97 |Beruf=Schüler |Hobbys=Computer Spielen, Jedi identifizieren |Zugehörigkeit=Jedipedia, |Anmeldung=12. Dezember 2009 |Waffe=Blau-Weißes Dual-Phasen Lichtschwert im Makashi, Thermaldetonator |Gebiet=Alles um die Klonkriege und die GAR |Episode= 1|I],II,III,IV,V,VI, fehlt noch was? |Figur= Qui-Gon Jinn |Gefährt=N1 Naboo Starfighter }} ', Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Du bist doch tatsächlich über meine Benutzerseite gestolpert! Wo du schon mal hier bist, stöbere doch gleich ein wenig herum! }} Ich Über mich gibt es eigentlich nur zu sagen, dass ich in Niedersachsen wohne und 13 Jahre alt bin. Außerdem ist mein Lieblings-Jedi Qui-Gon. In Jedipedia korregiere ich am liebsten Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler. Das hier ist mein Lieblingsfont, Aurebesh!!! www.fontasy.de/zips/a/aurabesh.zip Aus aktuellem Anlass:Vor dem 1.März stand und meinen Diskussionsbeiträgen immer Qui-Gon-'Jinn'. Richtig ist natürlich: Qui-Gon-'Chris' Meine Lieblingsseiten Lichtschwerter Blaster The Clone Wars Klonkriege Schlacht von Geonosis Meine Fragen Am liebsten finde ich von Personen die in den Filmen vorkommen die Namen heraus. Zurzeit versuche ich die Namen der Jedi herauszufinden, die man während der Schlacht von Geonosis sieht.Außerdem interessiere ich mich für die Technik von Lichtschwertern. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer mag besonders Qui-Gon Jinn. ---------------------- -------------------- |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer findet richtige Schlachten nicht so interessant wie Laserschwertkämpfe. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer entschlüsselt gerne Aurebesh-Texte. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer hätte gerne eine Droidenarmee, um die Schule zu besetzen. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer hätte gerne einen N1 Naboo-Starfighter und zwei Vulture-Droiden, die diesen jagen. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer lebt im Republica 500. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer mag keine feindlich gesinnten Klonkrieger. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer hält nichts von Thrawn und seiner Trilogie. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer findet das linksstehende Bild extrem lustig. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer kämpft gegen falsche Grammatik und Rechtschreibung. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer hält nichts von Rechtsradikalen. | |} Meine Fragen zu Namen: Wer sind die Jedi, die Anakin und Obi-Wan ein Lichtschwert während der Schlacht von Geonosis zuwerfen? Antwort: Nicanas Tassu und Sephjet Josall (Antwort von Nahdar Vebb) Wer ist der Jedi der Count Dooku angreift und dann von Jango Fett erschossen wird? Antwort: Coleman Trebor (Antwort von Nahdar Vebb) Wer ist der Jedi der Rechts von Luminara Unduli steht als man sie in der Arena sieht? Antwort: Shaak Ti (Hab mir EP II nochmal angekuckt) Das hier finde ich höchst sinnvoll und Informativ! Danke, Jooruz C'Baotth und Nahdar Vebb! ------------------------------------------------------- Meine Fragen zu Lichtschwertern: Welche Lichtschwertfarben gibt es? Es gibt blaue, grüne, gelbe, orange, prupurne, silberne, schwarze, rote .Danke an Nahdar Vebb und seinen Tipp Lichtschwerter! Warum haben alle Sith(Außer Darth Bane?) Rote Lichtschwerter? Ist es mit einem Dual Phasen Lichtschwert möglich, die Farbe zu wechseln? ---------- Allgemeine Fragen: Wie viele Staffeln wird Star Wars the Clone Wars haben? Antwort: 5, mit 100 Episoden (Wookiepedia) Wer hat mich auf seiner Benutzerseite "den Rätselhaften" genannt? Juno, Dank an GAR ---------- Star wars Filme in meinem Besitz Episoden I-VI The Clone Wars(Film) The Clone Wars(Staffel I) Spiele in meinem Besitz Empire at War + Forces of Corruption The Force Unleashed für IPhone Statistiken